A Sorceress Between Worlds
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: Luna is girl who isn't pure hylian and because of this no one wants anything to do with her. However, a certain sorcerer from Lorule fancies and will do anything to have her. no flames please.
1. Discovered and Kidnapped

Warning! Characters may be OOC! This story will contain romance, hurt/comfort(somewhat), traveling between worlds. If this stuff will bother you, don't read this story

In the land of hyrule, there was a young girl. However, she wasn't really pure hylian. Her mother was really a mountain witch. She had pale skin that was a little colder than any hylians was, her hair was reddish brown, had dark blue eyes, and was a little taller than the hylians. She was called Luna because she was born in the forest clearing under a full moon. However, her mother died shortly after she was born and Luna had to live with her father in hyrule. However, growing up, Luna was very lonely. The other hylians either wanted nothing to do with her or made fun of her, just because she was different. So, on her own, she would either sing or make ice sculptures with her magic. Yet, Luna was still lonely and miserable. However, that was about to change. While she was making a sculpture she heard ruckus outside her home. As she walked around she saw what looked like paintings on the wall and they looked like the people of hyrule.

As Luna got near the sanctuary, she saw a man there who looked rather suspicious to her. From what she saw, he had pale skin, long red-orange hair, pale white skin, he seemed to carry a staff that looked somewhat like a paintbrush, and what was up with his attire? However, it wasn't long until he stopped, turned around and looked straight at Luna. When she saw his face, he looked like he had red lips that looked like he applied lipstick and had purple makeup near his eyes. Luna though got scared by him and ran away.

What Luna didn't know though, that he was not from these lands or even from this world. He was none other than Yuga from Lorule and he was fascinated by the woman he just saw. He decided to follow the beautiful girl.

Luna ran back into her house since she believed she would be safe there, but she really wasn't. She didn't know that Yuga used his magic to turn into wall painting, came into the room and was directly behind her. He came out of the wall and grabbed Luna and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, my beauty." he told her "I'll make sure someone as perfect as you won't be tainted by the people of this filthy world."

"P-please don't hurt me," Luna responded nervously "I-I didn't r-really do anything."

"I know you didn't, my dear." Yuga told her "I just want to make you mine forever."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked

Yuga smiled at her and said "I'm taking you back to my world with me, my beauty."

"I don't know if I should do that." Luna told him "I don't even know who are."

Yuga smiled bigger at Luna and said "You'll know me soon enough."

Yuga then took Luna with him and brought her back to his room at Lorule.

to be continued...


	2. Unexpected Love

Luna was a little scared. She didn't know where she was, but what she did know was that the mysterious stranger that brought her here was actually in love with her. Luna didn't know what to say or what to think of this.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard him say "You probably are wondering who I am or where you are."

Luna looked to him and nodded

"This land is known as Lorule." he told her "As for me, my name is Yuga and I'm a portrait of perfection."

"Well, Yuga, why did you bring me here?" Luna asked

Yuga walked up to her and said "You are the most perfect and beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just had to make you mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked

"I've fallen in love with you, my dear." Yuga told her and took her by the hands and looked in her eyes "What is your name anyway?"

Luna blushed slightly and replied "Luna."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Yuga said "You truly are perfect, Luna."

Yuga leaned in and gently kissed Luna. Luna was surprised at first, but it also felt great to her. She warmed up and kissed him back.

"Thank you." said Luna "That felt very nice."

"I knew you would like that, since I knew you needed me too." Yuga replied "I could tell by they way that you were living, you've been alone too long."

"Well, none of the hylians wanted anything to do with me since I'm half mountain witch, so my only friends were my ice sculptures." Luna explained

"Well you have me now and I want you to stay with me." Yuga told her

"I think I will." Luna replied "You are quite nice and are good looking as well."

"I am the portrait of perfection, my lady." he said "However, you've completed me. I love you Luna."

"And I love you, Yuga." she replied back

Yuga smiled even bigger and picked Luna up bridal style. He then carried her over to the bed and layed her down on it. Yuga then layed down beside her. Luna pulled him closer to her. She actually loved they way his skin felt against hers. Despite all the makeup he wore, Yuga's skin felt really soft. Yuga loved being close to Luna as well and wrapped his arms around he and pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, taking in her misty scent. Yuga and Luna were deeply in love, but what they didn't know of, is the trouble that soon awaits them.

to be continued...


	3. Caught!

Warning! There are sexual themes in this chapter! don't read this is it will bother you!

The next morning came and Yuga woke up early and smiled Luna who was still asleep by his side. But the, something troubled him. He knew she was from another world and he realised wouldn't accept them being together, just like the hylians wouldn't. However, he still wanted Luna and to stay with her at every moment. Yuga decided though, he would try and protect his lady at all costs. Yuga walked back over to Luna, sat next to her, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Luna slowly woke up and then smiled at him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Yuga said to her

"Good morning." Luna said back and kissed him "What do you plan on doing with me right now?"

"Well, I thought you and I could have some fun right now." Yuga told her

"Oh, what kind of fun?" Luna asked

"A type of fun, I think both of us will enjoy." he said as he used his magic to lock to door

"I like the way this is going." Luna replied

"Let's get started then." Yuga told her and started to pet her everywhere, causing Luna to really turn on

Yuga and Luna then actually striped their clothes and started to make out. After what seemed like an hour, a knock came on the door, making the couple a little nervous.

"Yuga, you need to get out here already." demanded from what sounded like a young female voice.

Yuga knew who it was and got nervous. He turned back to Luna and told her to go hide. Luna nodded, got her clothes on, went to go hide.

"Is someone else in there?" the female voice asked

"No there is not." Yuga replied as he got his clothes back on and met with Princess Hilda

"Then what were you doing in there?" Hilda asked him, getting rather suspicious

"I was just getting ready to get back out here." he told her "I just slept in was all."

"It doesn't look like it." Hilda replied noticing the sorcerer was in a bit of a mess "You look like you were messing around in there somehow. You usually are more proper."

Yuga looked nervous for a moment. He didn't want Hilda to know about his love for Luna or it could possibly put Luna in danger. At this point, he'd do anything to protect the one he loved. However, Yuga started to worry more as he noticed that Hilda walked right into his room. He followed to make sure she didn't find Luna. However, Luna hid herself very well. Even Yuga didn't know where she was at the time. He knew she had to be there somewhere though. However, Hilda tugged on a light blue sleeve and pulled Luna out of hiding.

Hilda turned and glared at Yuga then asked "Who is she,Yuga?"

Yuga sighed and said "She's my new girlfriend, Luna."

Hilda shook her head and said "Yuga, you know you can't keep her. She's from the other realm and you're not meant to be with her."

"I don't care if she is." Yuga told her and hugged Luna close "I love her."

"And I love him." Luna spoke up and hugged Yuga as well

"You have no say in this." Hilda told Luna "I'm going to have to ask you to go home. You're not welcome here."

"Then I will go with her." Yuga replied with slight anger "I don't want to be without her."

"You can't stay with her either." Hilda said getting annoyed and turned back to Luna "You are going home."

Hilda brought Luna back to the portal and pushed her through, sending her back to Hyrule. Yuga didn't like the disrespect that Hilda gave to Luna. No it angered him and wanted nothing to do with the princess. If there was one thing wanted though, he wanted Luna back by his side.

to be continued...


	4. News and Ruby

Luna was sent back to her home in Hyrule and was unhappy yet again. Already she missed Yuga and wanted him back. Suddenly though, she started feeling sick. Luna never got sick though, so she knew that only meant one thing. She's was pregnant with Yuga's child. This only saddened her even further. She was afraid of being alone with her child without the father, her lover. For three days, Luna grew in despair and loneliness to the point where it really started to hurt.

Yuga though, didn't give up that easily. If he found a way to Hyrule before, he could do it again. He would just have to be sneaky and find a way out again. And this time, he wasn't going to leave Luna, no matter what it took. He used his magic to make him into a painting and moved across the walls and escaped through the portal. As soon as he returned to Hyrule, Yuga immediately headed to Luna's house. Yuga found a way into the house and saw Luna in her room.

Yuga approached Luna from behind and covered her eyes, saying "Did you miss me, my dear?"

Luna smiled and replied "Of course I did." she then turned around and lightly kissed his cheek "It's good to have you back."

"And this time, I'm not going to leave you." Yuga told her "If anyone tries to separate us, will be splashed on a wall. I love you too much to lose you again."

Luna looked down for a moment and looked back at him.

"There is something I have to tell you." Luna spoke up

"What is it Luna?" Yuga asked her with full curiosity

"I'm pregnant." she said "We're going to parents."

Yuga smiled and rested his forehead against and said quietly to her "I was hoping for that. A child of us would be just perfect."

Luna gently took his hand.

"We can't do it alone though." Luna told him

"You're right." Yuga agreed "We will need assistance."

"And I might know of someone." she brought up "In the woods, there lives a kind wicca by the the name of Ruby Roan. She's supposed to be a doctor as well as a nanny if we need her to be."

Yuga nodded and said "We should go and find her then."

Luna and Yuga left and headed to the woods to find the wicca, Ruby Roan. However will the couple be able to seek the help they need or will it lead to more danger?

to be continued….


End file.
